


Tales From the Coffeehouse

by blackrose_17



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drug Addiction, F/M, Gwen Bashing, Harry is not fond of Torchwood Three, I Hurt Ianto a Lot in These Stories, M/M, Magical Ianto Jones, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mention Of Suicide Attempt, Mention of abuse, Neither is SHIELD, Not Beta Read, Protective Natasha, Shield Agent Ianto Jones, Time Lord Ianto Jones, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short Janto fics and dabbles to help reawaken my Janto muse.<br/>Newest Chapter: McKirk meets Janto</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freeing a Caged Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who.  
> This is also written for the hurt/comfort bingo for the prompt Captivity. I am hoping to add more to this universe.

Harold Saxon had been keeping his eyes on Torchwood since he arrived in that time, he knew that they could be a thorn in his side and cause havoc to his plans. He needed to make them weak.

It started with Suzie, there was darkness in her one that had been just waiting to be corrupted and let out. It was so easy to place the glove in her path and he watched with glee as she fell into its clutches and the sad thing was only one noticed but his concerns were brushed aside.

The Master couldn’t explain it why the young Welshman grew his attention he had to admit of all the apes on the planet Ianto was the only one who was interesting enough to watch.

And watch he did the Master watched as the young man pulled the Cyberwoman that was pretending to be his girlfriend out of the wreckage of Canary Wharf, he laughed as the resourceful young man conned his way into Torchwood Three and hide a Cyberman right beneath their stuck up noses.

How many humans could do that?

That had the Master curious and he did some digging into Ianto Jones’ past and what he found was rather interesting, Ianto Jones didn’t truly exist until he was four years old adopted by the Jones family. What the Master read about them he hadn’t been impressed.

That baffled him, why would he care about some ape? Ianto Jones should be below his notice and his concern for the young man only grew after his teammates discovered that thing posing as Lisa and he was filled with a wrath and vengeance as he vowed to destroy those so-called teammates of Ianto if they harmed him.

They got luck and then that fool of a captain took his team out into the bloody countryside and practically handed Ianto on a platter to the cannibals. Those who survived Pretty Jack’s rampage quickly wished that they hadn’t once the Master got his hands on them, oh their screams were loud enough to drown out the drums that never left him alone.

It had been so easy to obtain Ianto’s blood from the crime scene and the Master didn’t bother getting any of those apes he staffed to check Ianto’s blood simple because those fools would have no idea what they were looking for.

It was easy enough to find it and it had been more than he could have hoped for or dreamed.

“My son, you lived. Somehow you lived.” The Master whispered in awe as he stroke the screen with reverence and care.

This changed everything he would destroy all those who had harmed his son. But that left one little problem, the Immortal known as Jack Harkness. The Master wasn’t blind he could see what was happening between his son and that... freak. He might have understood and even approved it if Jack was as loyal to his son as Ianto was to him. But no he saw how that jezebel Gwen Cooper looked at Jack, how she fluttered her eyes and flashed her chest at Jack and that idiot captain tripped over his tongue as he made a fool of himself rushing to ensure Gwen didn’t even get a paper cut all the while tramping all over Ianto’s heart.

No, that would not be forgiven or forgotten by the Master. And it only got worse as Jack callously and cruelly left his son behind to go chasing after the Doctor. The Master knew what was to come and it gave him time to deal with what mattered now.  

“Very soon Ianto you will once again fly free and together we shall create a Utopia out of this mud ball of a planet.” The Master vowed as he watched a rather sullen Ianto close up the tourist office that served as the Hub’s secret entrance. His son was truly wasted here.

It was time to free his son from his captivity that was his life as Torchwood kicking boy and mule and together usher in a new era of the Time Lords as father and son.


	2. Even the Strongest Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This deals with substance addiction which was my hurt/comfort bingo prompt and is my first Owen/Tosh.  
> I still don't own Torchwood if I did Ianto, Tosh and Owen would still be alive.

“How could I have missed this? Have I really been this blind to the needs of my team?”

Ianto Jones was surprised that his boss would direct the broken plea at him, a part of him, the bitter part of him was shocked that Gwen hadn’t dragged Jack away up into his office for her to offer him his shoulder to lean onto. A snarky remark lingered on his tongue that if they weren’t Gwen Cooper they were lucky to get a glance from Jack but Ianto held his words there would be time for them later, right now helping Tosh should be their priory.

“We’ve all missed something when it came to Toshiko.” Ianto murmured in a soft tone his eyes never leaving the huddle form of Tosh who was currently battling her next round of shivers and shakes and he cursed himself for being so wrapped up in Lisa that he didn’t notice that the only one who actually cared about him was in trouble.

“No, Ianto, you noticed. You noticed before anyone of us.” Jack itched to reach out and touch Ianto to draw the younger man into his arms and offer him comfort and seek his own but he and Ianto were still on shaky ground since the fallout of the Cyberwoman and Jack knew he was in part to blame in how he handled that event, he should have never ordered Ianto to kill her that was not only heartless but downright cruel as well.

“I know that it seems like I have been so wrapped up in Gwen and that I don’t notice you were slipping into the shadows your pleas for help going unanswered and Tosh’s silent screams for help going unheard.” Jack felt like a failure as he slid down the steps and rested his head in his hands.

He looked so broken and Ianto’s heart thawed towards Jack and he found a little more of the anger he had been holding onto melting as he sat down beside Jack. “It wasn’t your fault Jack. I’m not going to lie to you, it hurt to be overlooked while you bent over backwards to make sure Gwen was included in everything and received a warmed welcome while I was forgotten unless you needed a coffee or a grope. None of us saw Tosh slipping away from us. I knew she was hurting from finding out about Owen and Gwen’s affair and Mary using her to gain access to the Hub might have just been the camel’s back. Tosh is strong she’ll get through this we just have to remind her that she is not alone that we are here for her. We need to let it be a new beginning for all of us.” Ianto told Jack gently.

Reaching out Jack took a chance and took Ianto’s hand in his and was pleased when it wasn’t rejected. “You’re right Ianto we need to remind Tosh that we love her and even the best of us sometimes fall but it’s when we pick ourselves back up that we show our true strength.”

Ianto breath caught he knew that Jack just wasn’t talking about Tosh and he found himself linking his fingers with Jack’s.

                                                                                           +***+

_‘How could I have missed this? I’m a doctor for bloody sakes I know the signs.’_ Owen Harper grumbled to himself as he ran his hands through his hair as he studied Tosh’s blood work cursing at the mixture of alien drugs in her system.

“I’m sorry Owen.”

The quiet cry from the bed broke the heart he didn’t think he still had as he turned around to face the shaking form of Tosh.

“Oh darling it’s not your fault. I’m going to be right here every step of the way, supporting you. You’ll get through this Tosh, I know you will. Besides the Tea-Boy you are the strongest person here.” Owen didn’t think he still knew how to comfort someone, that had always been Katie’s job but he found he wasn’t too rusty at it as he stroked her arm.

Tosh gave a weak smile. “I don’t feel very strong right now, I feel so foolish. After everything that went down with Mary I just wanted to feel something anything but an utterly failure so after I had my talk with Jack I came back here and found one of the drugs that I knew you kept on hand that wasn’t deadly but would make me feel something,” Tears pickling at her eyes Tosh pleaded with Owen the best she could for him to understand why she did this, why she got hooked to the alien drugs he kept locked up.

Owen wasn’t as blind as everyone thought he knew full well about Tosh’s feelings about him but he was too damaged for someone like Tosh, she deserved someone who could give her the world. He knew sleeping with Suzie and now Gwen would hurt her deep but he needed her to see that he was no good he never meant for this to happen. “I’ll be here for you Tosh helping you every step of the way.” Owen vowed. Maybe it was time to start seeing what Tosh saw in him, if she and Katie could find something in him to love then maybe he wasn’t that bad.


	3. Midnight Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This follows the last little ficlet and deals a little with Jack's thoughts on everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own Torchwood. Written for the hurt/comfort bingo prompt: Insomnia. I do plan on making a full on story but I wanted to get the two connected with the bingo prompts posted.

Jack was used to going without very little sleep, he had since he died his first death, he could say that he and insomnia were pretty close friends and never had there been a time he was so grateful for the lack of sleep as he was now when he could offer Tosh all the support she needed at this time.

Ianto and Owen had fought Jack when he ordered them to get some rest they had been up for three days straight and were beginning to run on fumes. Owen hadn't left Toshiko's side for more than a second and that was usually to visit the bathroom and he would only do so once he was sure either Ianto or Jack would be sitting with Tosh.

Ianto and Jack had been looking after the Rift which thankfully was staying quiet except a few small things had come through along with a few Weevils causing mischief. Jack sent a silent thank you to whoever was behind this sudden lack of crisis which was a blessing as they were down two and a three man team would really be pushing it for anything more.

 Once Ianto had come to Jack with his fears and concerns for Tosh, he had done the smart thing and sent Gwen home where she has been ever since and even though he could tell that she wanted to come back he kept reminding her not to let it drift with Rhys and enjoy this time off.

Jack knows he could call Gwen in anytime and she would come running but he also knows that Tosh isn't quite ready for her brand of caring and Gwen had this way of making it all about her. Oh Jack had no doubt that she would support Tosh but she would make sure that himself and Owen would know she was helping. Gwen had a way of making everything about her even when she was doing something for someone else she had to make sure that everyone knows her role in it. Tosh needs support but not that kind of support.

He's also scared Tosh needs his focus right now and Gwen has a way of entrancing him so that he sees nothing but her and focuses on her needs and wants. He can't explain why he is so drawn to her, part of him believes it's because Gwen reminds him so much of his dear Rose whose life was cut short too soon. He knows it was wrong of him to claim that Gwen brings humanity to the team, his team still had their humanity they wouldn't be here fighting if they didn't.

Jack's not a fool he knows that the others think it's lust or love and he longs to have Gwen in his bed and that couldn't be further from the truth. He loves all his team but there is only one he wants in his bed and he knows his actions not only in how he treated Ianto in the past but that thing posing as Lisa and his behaviour when it came to Gwen made the Welshman leery of starting anything with him.

The truth of it is Gwen feeds his ego, she sees him as the dashing hero, the knight in shining armour that can do no wrong. She doesn't see the man beneath the captain, she doesn't see his flaws or the mistakes he's made and has to live with. But Ianto can and always had and that's what scared Jack because Ianto cared about Jack the man while Gwen sees only the fantasy and sometimes it's so much easier to live up to the fantasy then the reality.

"I could really use your advice Tosh; I never knew how much I relied on yours and Ianto's quiet support. I'm sorry for taking that for granted and that I missed the signs. I failed you not only as a leader but also as a friend." This wasn’t the first time that Jack had seen a Torchwood agent become addicted to drugs of some kind but he had been shocked at which of his team had fallen but he had to remember even the happiest of people can be hiding behind a mask of pain.

"I'm going to fix this Tosh. I'm going to be more focused on the here and now and not what could come. I swear to you that I will be a better leader and not let Gwen get her way anymore. Not just because I want Ianto to see that I'm serious about him but I can't let one member become more important than the rest of you. I need you all and it's time I started showing you all that." Jack vowed he would treat them all equal as he should have done right from the start.


	4. Mischief Not Managed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Torchwood or Harry Potter. This was written with the hurt/comfort bingo prompt: Body/ mindswap. I've been playing around with this story idea for a while what would happen if Ianto was related to either James or Lily and became guardian of Harry? And what if Jack's daughter Alice was really Alice Longbottom? How different would Harry and Neville be? How different would Torchwood be? So yes expect a full story from me when I get the time.

Ianto Jones could feel a headache forming, a rather common thing of late when dealing with five children instead of the usual three.

"Sorry Taddy!" Twin voices chimed as one as Ianto was treated to duel puppy eyes.

An anger that Ianto might have had, he had very little and melted at the eyes his two "sons" were giving his way. "It's alright boys I'm not mad at you but can you tell me what happened here." Ianto asked bending down so he was the same height as his two little troublemakers.

Harry (formerly Potter) Harkness-Jones and Neville (formerly Longbottom) Harkness-Jones exchanged looks that screamed pure guilt and Ianto knew he wasn’t going to be overly fond of their reasoning as to why or how they made Gwen and Myfanwy switch bodies.

Ianto had never planned on being a father not with his life at Torchwood but he hadn't the heart to give up his nephew when his brother had been killed over to Lily's sister to be raised, he dreaded how they would have treated the boy. When Ianto was given full custody of Harry he didn't expect to be asked to raise Neville Longbottom as well or that the young boy was the grandson of Torchwood Three's Leader Jack Harkness.

Nor that his two little charges would take it upon themselves to team up with Toshiko Sato to play matchmaker for him and Jack. 

"It was an accident. We really didn't mean to do it. But Gwen was being mean to poor 'fan and Nev said he wishes there was away to make her be nice or feel what it's like to be alone." Harry blurted out.

Ianto fought back the groan that wanted to escape Harry and Neville were still young and didn't have control over the magic that runs through them and it was no secret that either Neville or Harry cared much for Gwen after she tried to get Jack to see her way of thinking that Harry and Neville would have been better raised by her and Rhys, after all they were in a loving and committed relationship.

Ianto had promptly told her and Jack where they could stick it, he threaten that if Jack _ever_ considered giving his sons away Ianto would take them far away and Jack would never be able to find them. Ianto had connections that no one in Torchwood knew about and he would use every single one to keep his boys safe.

Jack told Gwen to drop it while constantly reassuring Ianto and his two boys that no one was taking them away from Ianto and him, if they tried to it would be the very last thing they ever did.

The boys never forgot that and they never warmed up to Gwen who returned the favour, it was no secret that the newest recruit had a very big thing for Jack and would dump Rhys in a second if she thought she had a chance at playing happy families with Jack.

"Boys, I know that Gwen can be trying and troublesome but we shouldn't switch her body with Myfanwy's." Ianto gently scolded.

Harry looked incredible serious as he turned to Neville, "Taddy's right who knows what harm we could have done to 'Fan. Taddy can you turn them back?"

"Yay Taddy we didn't want to hurt 'Fan." Neville pleaded adding his puppy eyes to his brother's.

"I know boys and I'm sure you didn't." Ianto had to admit that it was very amusing watching Myfanwy in Gwen's body trying to fly as she awkwardly hopped from one spot to the next and he would say only to himself that the wired chipping noises that she was making was far more pleasing to the ear than when she demanded him to fetch something for her. Still it wasn't right to keep her like this no matter how tempting it was. _'I'll just have to make sure that Tosh saves me a copy of the CCTV footage.'_

 "Come along boys I will show you what to do should this ever happen again." With a resound sigh Ianto went to undo the accidently bodyswap that had happen with Harry and Neville's tiny hands firmly in his, he could tell this was going to be a long day.


	5. I'm Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Torchwood or MCU. Written for the hurt/comfort bingo prompt: burns. So it should be clear that I like doing what-if's for Ianto especially after Countrycide and this is another one.

Try as he might Ianto couldn't contain the hiss that escaped his lips as fingers gently brushed over the scars they had been bothering him of late. The burns are a reminder of what dangers this work can bring into your life, one that Ianto knew all too well.

"Прошу́ проще́ния" Came the soft whispered apology, followed by an even lighter finger touch.

Reaching up Ianto covered the hand in his. "It's alright; it's not your fault. I'm the one who chose this assignment and chose to stay. I know the dangers working for an organization such as Torchwood could bring. It's not that different than working at SHIELD."

There was a low dangerous growl. "Yes but at least at SHIELD you had us who cared about you and you weren't treated like a lowly coffee boy for the others to walk all over and had to pick up after the other agents because unlike Torchwood Three, SHIELD agents are not grown children." Natasha Romanoff snapped she had no love for Torchwood not one or three, especially not three with its arrogant leader and team members.

"Tosh it's that bad. She's the only one to have apologised to me and brought me coffee after the whole Lisa mess." Ianto defended.

"Dude did you have to bring up Three? Did you know that Tasha here has all their faces on target practice dummies? Man I would hate to think of what should happen should any of your "teammates" run into Tasha here." Clint Barton commented from the comfortable chair he had claimed the moment he and Natasha entered Ianto's flat, his keen eyes not missing a thing and it took all his willpower not to go hunt down Ianto's team when he saw the bruises littering his body.

He did own Ianto a new spoon he had bent the one he had been using in half as more and more of the Welshman's battered body came into view. "They sent you home like that? Did anyone check you out? Don't you have a doctor on your team?" Clint demanded, he was ready to track them down and drag them back to Ianto's flat - willing or unwilling- to make them see the damage the Welshman had received.

"Owen had his hands full Gwen had been shot as well as many of the cannibals." It hurt Ianto to know that he was below the monster that had tried to eat him and Toshiko, that he didn't even register on his team to ask about his wellbeing. That Jack would look right past him as if he wasn't even there and give all his attention to Gwen, even taking her in so she could talk to one of those monsters because she needed to know why not caring that one of her own teammates had been bloody tenderized.

"You're not going back there. Not only because they are cowards who can't own up to their mistakes and admit that they treated you poorly or that they can't even bother to look after you after such a disaster of a mission but because Fury has ordered you back to headquarters. SHEILD is to no longer have any more dealings with Torchwood." Phil Coulson spoke up as he watched Natasha patch up the young agent that he been made guardian of all those years ago. The backlash would be great should Ianto's parents learn of how he has been treated.

In truth Ianto was tired of this life, tired of being ignored until the Torchwood team needed something like a coffee, a file or something cleaned. He was much more than what Torchwood Three had made him into. "I don't want to be on active duty just yet. I still have nightmares of One's fall and of what Lisa was turned into. I need to be around those who truly care about me."

Natasha's heart broke at the pain in Ianto's eyes and she wondered how long it had been since someone had touched Ianto with kindness or even touch on the shoulder, one look at him and she knew he was touched starved and while she wasn't the most touchy person she knew what it was like to go with a simple touch. "We will be there right beside you supporting you every step of the way. So what do you say are you ready to come home?"

The Welshman only had to glance at the three people in his flat, those he considered family to see the truth in their eyes, he knew where he belonged and it wasn't with Torchwood Three. "Yes, I'm ready to go home."

                                                                                                    *+++*

It would be three days later that one of the Torchwood team finally realised that none of them had heard from Ianto since that night with the cannibals. After a frantic search into Ianto's file delivered his home address they gathered into the SUV with apologies on their lips to attempt to make things right with the youngest of them.

All they would find is an empty flat and a note

_You're too late Ianto's back where he belongs, with his true family and you will never see him again._


	6. Death's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master of Death is pissed and Jack learns there is a lot more to Ianto Jones then he first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sequel to the last chapter and I think this one is going to become a full blown story very soon.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, Harry Potter, Doctor Who or Marvel.   
> Written for the h/c bingo Feb challenge.

Ianto Jones if you asked anyone who worked at Torchwood Three they could rave about Ianto's coffee and the great way he keeps everything organized but not one of them could tell you his birthday or where he lived.

As the only Torchwood One survivor to work at three, in fact he was the only survivor that chose to continue working with the organization or what's left of it Ianto already had a rather large mountain to climb, the members of three hadn’t bothered to hide their dislike of anything or anyone that came from One.

It hurt deeper than Ianto thought it would when he was left in the shadows while Gwen Cooper was warmly welcomed into the fold, Ianto longed to feel that kind of warmth. He was wasting away in the dark and none of the others bothered to notice. Unless they needed his coffee, something fetched or put away, something cleaned, food ordered or Jack felt the urge to flirt and couldn’t be bothered to search for Gwen.

Ianto never let it show how much that hurt because the truth was he had fallen for the charismatic captain and it tore at him that he was nothing but easy conquest to Jack when he couldn’t have who he wanted.

Ianto didn’t know why he stayed at Torchwood Three why it was clear that no one would notice if he didn’t show up until they wanted coffee. “They probably won’t even care; I don’t know why I stay.” He really didn’t know why he stayed; they would never accept him as a true member of the team. He had a place that he could call home and maybe it was time that he went back.

There was nothing keeping him there and he was tired of it. He wondered how long it would take for anyone to notice he was missing.

He wasn't around when they found out, it wasn't until his brush with the cannibals did Ianto truly see how little he meant to the team. When those he truly called family came for him he didn't see a point in staying at a place that didn't care about him.

But that didn't stop Ianto from missing Tosh and even Jack just a little bit and he hoped that they were taking care of Myfanwy.

 

* * *

 

                                                          

Jack Harkness rarely drank but when he did he broke out the hard stuff, realising just how badly that the team... how badly he failed Ianto Jones drove him to drink in the middle of the day.

They hadn't noticed that Ianto hadn't been at work for three days. How could they have missed that? Jack knew that he would forever carry a weight of guilt upon his hearts as it took him and the others nearly three days to notice that Ianto wasn't there and that was only because they had begun to feel the withdrawal of coffee.

"I failed big time." Jack muttered under his breath and that was an understatement when it came to Ianto Jones.

"That you did." A new voice spoke up.

Jack blinked as he took in the dark hair man that appeared in his office, "Ianto?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "Close but not quite. My name is Harry Potter and Ianto Jones is someone very dear to me and you nearly broke him. After everything he has survived it was you lot that left him a shell of what he once was."

Jack sobered up at the danger this man presented and wondered how he could deal with him without endangering the others.

Harry waved what looked to be a stick and Jack found himself unable to move. "Don't try anything, Captain Harkness, I am much more powerful than you can even begin to imagine." Harry settled into the chair across from the other immortal and studied him.

"You and your team no nothing about Ianto but you still had the right to pass judgement against him. Oh don't bother I know all about Lisa and while Ianto was wrong in hiding her, it shows how little you cared about what he was doing given that he managed to hide her here."

"While Ianto was wrong in doing so I can understand why Ianto loved Lisa because she healed him, he was broken in ways that would make even the strongest of men. You must have seen the marks on Ianto at least your doctor. Didn't you wonder about them?" Harry asked.

Jack knew just what marks Harry was talking about they looked like whip marks. The truth was while he had seen them he didn't ask Ianto about them and he knew Owen didn't either.

"Ianto was only sixteen when he was captured by a group of monsters who did unthinkable things to him, things that left him a broken shell, we nearly lost him." Harry's eyes went cold and distance as he recalled what Ianto was like after he was rescued, he wouldn't let anyone but Natasha close to him.

"Have you ever heard of the Jarlaxion's?" Harry asked.

Jack sucked in a deep breath, yeah he knew them well they were a well known race of slave traders focusing on sex slaves and they liked to break their slaves in. "Ianto was held by them?" He didn't want to think of what a sixteen year old Ianto went through at the hands of those monsters. He wondered how Ianto handled the memories that the cannibals no doubt stirred in him.

Harry nodded his head. "That's them, they captured Ianto and had him for almost six months. It took us so long to find them and when I did I laid waste to them. I wiped them out every last one of them." Harry declared.

This was a man not to be messed with."What did you do to them?" Jack knows that he would have ripped apart anyone who had hurt Alice or Stephan like Ianto had been harmed.

"I granted them a mercy killing only for the sake of my son. Despite everything they had done to him, Ianto asked for mercy for them. So I granted it to them. I am the Master of Death and I will destroy anyone who harms my son." Harry vowed.

Jack had heard tales of the Master of Death and to find out that Ianto was his son well he was screwed.

A dark chuckle had Jack's eyes flickering to Harry's. "Oh don't worry Captain Harkness I won't be killing you lot or anything like that will cause you any permanent harm or damage for some strange reason Ianto actually still cares about you all. Why do you think I only froze your team when I could have destroyed them?"

"I'll be taking Myfanwy with me, she is the only one who truly cares about my son." Harry stood up and stretched. "By the way you were jealous over Lisa for nothing, Ianto loved her like a best friend, she was the whole reason Ianto was still alive today. She saved him when Ianto had reached his lowest. And I would stay away from Nick Fury for a while he doesn't take kindly to those who had a hand in his daughter's death."

With a wave Harry disappeared and even though the spell had been release from him Jack he found that he couldn't move.

 

* * *

 

 

A cold chill filled the air of the Helicarrier.

Stalking down the halls of the Helicarrier as if he owned them with his robes billowing out behind him was the Master of Death himself, Harry Potter and he looked like wrath itself come to bring down his fury on all those who dared to cross his path.

"Where is my son?" Harry demanded in pure fury lacing his voice as he stared down the top agents of Shield not even flinching.

"Harry I understand that you are upset but I need you to calm down going in there like this won't do Ianto any good.” Phil Coulson wondered if his words would have any effect on the very pissed off wizard.

“I am calm Phil, this is me being calm, I haven’t gone to hunt down and kill the members of Torchwood Three that is me being pretty calm right about now.” Harry hissed out, there was no need to tell about his little visit.  

“It’s sound logic boss.” Clint voiced his opinion if it was up to him he would have let Natasha lose on them.

Phil shot his agent a look. “Thank you Agent Barton I am well aware of what you thought we should have done to Torchwood Three but it was against Ianto’s wishes and at the time he was all that mattered.”

Clint knew his lover had a point, he didn’t like it but he knew that Phil was right. “Still doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Clint muttered under his breath.

“It means none of us have to like it but that is what Ianto wished.” Phil wanted it to be clear that he didn’t like the idea either but he would do as his godson wishes.

All it needed was one look at Harry to know that the Master of Death was planning something, he wouldn’t physically harm Torchwood Three but he wouldn't let them get away with thinking it's okay to treat people the way they did. “May I please see my son?” Harry asked.

Phil nodded his head, “Of course, Natasha please escort Harry to the medical bay.”

Natasha always reminded Harry of a cat the way she moved with stealth and grace. He was lucky that she considered him family as she gave him a small smile, "Follow me, Ianto is currently resting."

Rest was good for his son, considering what he had gone through. "I won't wake him I just need to see that he's okay."

Natasha placed a comforting arm on Harry's shoulder. "I know and I think that Ianto could use your support. Just so you know I support you in whatever you chose to do, Torchwood has done enough damage to Ianto to last a life time." Natasha wasn't fond of anyone who hurt those she cared about and at the top of that list was Ianto Jones.

The smile that crossed Harry's face sent shivers down Natasha's spine, she wasn't one to get frightened easily but Harry truly scared her and for a moment she actually felt pity for the remaining members of Three, only for a moment. "Don't worry I have something very special planned for them."

 

* * *

 

 

The sight of his son's bruised and beaten body tore into Harry's heart, it was never easy seeing his son injured but this was too much, there would be hell to pay.

What Harry couldn't understand was Jack Harkness, how could he not feel what Ianto was they both had the same connection. "I will be having a long talk with your other father once I see him again, I'd like to know what kind of companions he is travelling with these days." Harry huffed under his breath, his ex was a rather sore subject to him, they had ended on bad terms and the only thing that Harry was grateful for was their son.

"I owe your dad a smack upside the head for leaving you to fend for yourself at Torchwood One's fall." Harry snarled under his breath. No one would be spared the Master of Death wrath and all those who harmed his son would pay a hefty price.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leonard takes his lover to meet his grandfathers, he really regrets that. Crossover with Star Trek AOS

"Just don't do anything stupid," McCoy muttered under his breath as he and Jim approached the table to see their lunch guest already waiting for them.

A deadly pout crossed Kirk's face. "Bones, I am hurt that you would think I would do anything to embarrasses you in front of your grandparents."

Yep McCoy's bad feeling was growing it wasn't just Jim he was worried about by his grandfather. _'Please let him behave.'_ McCoy begged silently as the distant between them grew to nothing.

"Lenny! I was sure that you were going to avoid bringing your handsome man to meet us. I can see why you kept him hidden. Captain Jack Harkness-Jones and it is a pleasure to meet you." Jack purred as he held out his hand to Jim.

"Jack. Play nice." Ianto Harkness-Jones admonished his husband even thought his blue eyes twinkled playfully.

"Captain Jim Kirk and it is an honour to meet both of you. So tell me all about little Lenny." Jim's blue eyes sparkled as Jack's lit up with glee.

"Oh how about the time when Lenny refused to wear clothing?" Jack never tired of telling stories about his family.

Kirk's blue eyes shot to McCoy and a smile danced across his face. "Bones! You never told me you were such a wild child. This is a story I need to hear."

Yep, he was really regretting giving into both his lover and his grandfathers demand to let them meet.


End file.
